McQueen is Found/Goodbye
The way the McQueen Is Found/Goodbye scene go in 's Adventures of Cars. (Everyone then looks into the distance to see lots of headlights approaching.) Sally Carrera: (gasps) Customers? Flo: Customers, everybody! And a lot of 'em! You know what to do. Just like we rehearsed! (Suddenly, a blue light shines on McQueen.) Townsfolk: (all gasp) Mater: It's the ghostlight! Kathy Copter: (shown to be shining the light) We have found McQueen. We have found McQueen! (It is then shown that the people who have arrived are actually the press, coming towards McQueen and surrounding him, flashing their cameras.) Photographer 1: McQueen! Photographer 2: McQueen, over here! Photographer 3: Kid! Lightning McQueen: Uh, wait, excuse me. Matti: Is it true you've been in rehab? Andrea: Did you have a nervous breakdown, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: I'm sorry, what? Photographer 4: McQueen's wearing whitewalls! Photographer 5: Are your tire trims balding? Sally Carrera: Stickers! McQueen! Photographer 7: (to Mater) Was Lightning McQueen your prisoner? Mater: Shoot, no! We're best buds! I ain't braggin' or nothin', but I was in charge of huntin' him down if he tried to escape. Lightning McQueen: Thomas! Twilight! Sunset! Starlight! Sally! Kori Turbowitz: McQueen, will you still race for the Piston Cup? Sally Carrera: Stickers? Lightning McQueen: Sally! Guys! Photographer 8: Come on, McQueen, give us some bolt! (Suddenly, a horn honks, and the press clear the way for Mack.) Mack: You're here! Thank the manufacturer! You're alive! Lightning McQueen: Mack? Mack: (turning around) You're here! I can't believe it! (Sally then watches as she notices the picture on the side of Mack's trailer.) Mack: (chuckles to McQueen) You are a sight for sore headlights! I'm so sorry I lost you, boss. I'll make it up to you! Lightning McQueen: Mack, I, I can't believe you're here. Harv: Is that the world's fastest racing machine? Lightning McQueen: Is that Harv? Mack: Yeah. And he's in the back. (splits from his trailer, and McQueen turns around to the trailer door) Photographer 9: Show us the bolt! Mack: (drives towards the press) Get back, you oil and water-thirsty parasites! Photographer 10: Where's the old McQueen? Mack: Actually, this is my good side here. (drives to a spot between McQueen and the press) Photographer 11: Show us the bolt! Lightning McQueen: Harv! Harv! Photographer 12: Give us the bolt! (The trailer door then opens, showing no one in the trailer.) Lightning McQueen: Harv? Photographer 13: Come on Harv: (on the phone, as it pops out) Kid, I'm over here! Lightning McQueen: How you doin', buddy? Harv: My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing? Lightning McQueen: Harv, I can explain. Harv: I'm doing great! You're everywhere, baby! Radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for? That's just a figure of speech, by the way. You signed a contract. Where are you? I can't even find you on my GPS. Lightning McQueen: I'm in this little town called Radiator Springs. You know Route 66? It's still here! Harv: Yeah, that's great, kid. Playtime is over, pal. While the world's been trying to find you, Dinoco has had no one to woo. Who are they gonna woo? Lightning McQueen: Chick! Harv: Bingo. In fact, check out what's on the plasma right now. (The TV in McQueen's trailer then shows some photographers with Chick, who now has a thundercloud, lightning bolt and "C" between his tire and front, and is seen with Mia and Tia, who have green paint and "C" merchandise.) Photographer: (on TV) Show us the thunder! Chick Hicks: (on TV) You want thunder? You want thunder?! (reflects sunlight on the "C" insignia) Ka-chicka, ka-chicka! Lightning McQueen: Hey, that's my bit! Harv: You've gotta get to Cali, pronto! Just get out of Radiation Stinks now, or Dinoco is history, you hear me? Lightning McQueen: (noticing Sally beside the trailer) Just give me a second here, Harv. (drives to Sally) Harv: No! No, wait. Where are you goin'? Get in the trailer, baby. Kid! You wa... You want a bigger trailer? Lightning McQueen: Sally, I... I want you to... Look, I wish... (sighs) Sally Carrera: Thank you. Thanks for everything. Lightning McQueen: (groans, then chuckles) It was just a road. Sally Carrera: No. It was much more than that. (The screen shows McQueen with tears in his eyes.) Mack: (comes to McQueen) Hey, kid! We gotta go. Harv's goin' crazy! He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now! Lightning McQueen: Mack, just... hold it for... Sally Carrera: You should go. Lightning McQueen: I know, but... Sally Carrera: Good luck in California. I hope you find what you're looking for. (drives away) Photographer 1: McQueen, come on! Lightning McQueen: (tries to follow Sally) Sally... Sally! (gets surrounded by the press) Bert: Show us the bolt, McQueen! The bolt! Photographer 2: Hey, Lightning, show us the bolt! (The press make indistinct talk as McQueen is forced into the trailer, with Mack getting hooked up.) Harv: Come on, kid. Get in the trailer. Photographer 3: Where's the old McQueen?! Harv: That's it. That's right, kid. Let's go! You're a big shining star. You're a superstar. You don't belong there, anyway. (As Harv is talking, McQueen takes one last look at the town and the whole of Team Equesodor before the trailer door starts to close.) Lightning McQueen: Whoa... Wait... Whoa, whoa, wait, wait! (The door closes, and Mack starts his engine as he gets going.) Hooman: (as other photographers are with Luigi, Guido and Red) Hey, guys! McQueen's leavin' in the truck! (The press then leave, following Mack and talking indistinctly. Kori then notices Doc near Ramone's House of Body Art, and comes to him.) Kori Turbowitz: Hey, are you Doc Hudson? Doc Hudson: Yeah. Kori Turbowitz: Thanks for the call. (drives away) (The screen then zooms out to show Sally and the whole of Team Equesodor.) Sally Carrera: You called them? Doc Hudson: It's best for everyone, Sally. Sally Carrera: Best for everyone or best for you? (drives away) (Doc is shown frowning, and Sally comes onto the main road to watch Mack and the press drive away with McQueen. The other townsfolk and the whole of Team Equesodor are seen behind her, watching as well. Doc then joins them.) Mater: I didn't get to say goodbye to him. (Sally then drives to the Cozy Cone Motel, and turns the light on the sign off.) (The rest of the townsfolk, except Doc, go back to their buildings and turn off all of the neon lighting. Team Equesodor all drive and walk to the cones at the Cozy Cone, as Doc is left alone at the crossroad, and notices the traffic light buzzing and blinking its amber light once again.) ("If I Can't Like Him". .) Category:Scenes